Naruto's fanfiction: Cause and effect
by ThisisWolf134
Summary: Naruto reads a fanfiction and gets an idea. As to what happens after that, that's for you to read in this short story.


**Naruto's fanfiction: Cause and effect**

**By Alex Young**

The hidden leaf village, 1:00 pm. November 8, 2013

Naruto had been stomping along with a tummy filled up with Ichiraku's ramen as per usual. "Damn, that had to be good. Oh Yeah!" Naruto declared in glee before he broke out his favorite laptop at a wi-fi hotspot. Naruto of course typed in his own name and chuckled out a "Now, to see if I'm really..." when Sasuke interrupted with a "Just some no-good dumbass?" "Yipe!" Naruto cried out as he tossed his laptop into the air, only to have caught it just in time. "What the hell do ya think yer doin sneakin up on me like that, Sasuke?" Naruto growled. "Tch, I only wanted to see how big an idiot you really are on the interwebs." Sasuke deadpanned in response. "So that's it. Huh, chicken head?" Naruto teased with his tongue stuck out at Sasuke. Sasuke clenched his teeth in reaction and shot a bug eyed death glare at Naruto for a second. "Rrghk, whatever." Sasuke finished upon calming down to attend to his personal business (preparing for his eventual encounter with Itachi, of course.) Naruto went about his business as well, inevitably coming across a website known as . He skimmed the site for a while until he was repulsed by a generic NaruSasu lemon fic. After a while, however, this sparked an equally repulsive idea within the orange jinchuriki's head. "Heheheeh, that's it! I'll sneak into Sasuke's room, chain him to his bed, and shove a cattle prod up his ass. Believe it!" Naruto sniggered in his throat as he closed up his laptop to begin his revenge.

In Sasuke's room, 11:00 pm

Naruto gently creaked the door open to a peacefully slumbering Sasuke. "Ooooooh yeah, you are so gonna get it now, believe it." Naruto smirked as he came equipped with a cattle prod, four handcuffs, some chains, a padlock, and a camera. He worked swiftly so that the pajama clad Sasuke's hands would be cuffed to the bed railings, and his feet would be cuffed to the longest of the chains at the center. All four chains (three slightly shorter ones to Sasuke's body, and that one long one to the legs) would converge underneath the bed to be held together by the padlock beneath the bed. Naruto would stick the cattle prod up Sasuke's ass so that he'd be in for a rude awakening. Naruto pulled the trigger and... "WAAAAUGH!" Sasuke howled in agonizing pain from the electric shock of the cattle prod. Upon which Naruto immediately photographed this reaction before having skedaddled out of dodge. Sasuke had no idea what hit him, but one thing was for sure; it would come to be Naruto's most devious prank for the longest time ever.

Near the Yamanaka flower shop. The very next day, 9:00 am

Sakura had been waiting impatiently for Sasuke ever since 8:30 this morning. "Still waiting for Sasuke, eh?" Ino piped up as she emerged from the door to the flower shop. "Yeah, I got this love letter from Sasuke and..." "Gotcha! That was me!" Ino needled to her rival in love. "Why you, INO-PIG!" "WHAT THE? BILLBOARD BROW!" Sakura and Ino argued for a minute when Sasuke showed up to stare at the unfolding cat fight. "I'm looking for Naruto, you guys seen him around?" Sasuke queried "EEEEP! SASUKE!" Sakura and Ino squealed in delight as they rushed to handcuff Sasuke to their wrists. Sakura would cuff Sasuke from her left wrist, and Ino would cuff Sasuke from her right wrist. {Ffhg, there's the dumbass, now.} Sasuke spat as he bolted off to what looks like Naruto yucking it up with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. In so doing he slashed the cuffs at the chains with his kunai, causing Sakura and Ino to play catch up with the man of their dreams. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You guys should have seen the look on his face when I pulled the trigger hahahahahahaha!" Naruto chortled as he flashed the picture he took from last night's prank. "I gotta wonder, howdja do that without 'im knowing about it?" Choji inquired before munching on some Cape Cod potato chips. "Binding that bastard up was easy sauce for me, all I had to do was to sneak in there, do my deed, and get the hell out." Naruto answered with his thumb pointing to his chest. "Looks like the sharingan wasn't of much use there." Kiba remarked with his ninja puppy Akamaru barking in agreement. "However you managed to pull it off, Would have been a total drag for me." Shikamaru bemoaned. "Speaking of which, here he comes now." He warned spotting Sasuke in the distance. Sasuke sped towards Naruto at full force and beat the living shit out of him before naruto retaliated with a shadow clone jutsu. Kiba, of course, joined in on the action with a tunneling fang before Sasuke got tossed towards Choji. "H-hey, lay off, fatso!" Sasuke growled as he rejoined the unfurling bare knuckle brawl. "I'M NOT FAAAAT!" Choji snarled as the human boulder chasing after Sasuke. Soon, Naruto and Sasuke, as well as Kiba and Choji would be embroiled in an all out free-for-all. "What a drag." Shikamaru sneered as he tried and stopped the fighting with his shadow possession jutsu. "All right, break it up you guys." Hayate Gekkō admonished with a cough. "Yeah, we can't have any fighting while the adults are around." Shikamaru reprimanded. "There had better not be so much as a scratch on my Sasuke." Sakura snapped. "Because if there is, then someone's gonna pay!" Ino warned upon their approach. "Now now, no need to get involved." Hayate warned with his hands in front of his chest. "Oh, and Naruto. I could just let it go provided you don't ever prank me again for the week, got it." Sasuke offered. "Fine, but same goes double for you!" Naruto responded. "Deal." They both answered in unison. All and all, the week has been very quiet with the temporary non-aggression pact between the two rivals in place.


End file.
